tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoshimiya Clan
The Hoshimiya clan is one of the Guardian Clans serving the Royal Clan of the Tsaesci. Every single member is an exemplary Spirit Pressure user and they are the greatest users of Elementalism and offensive magic within the Tsaesci Guardian Clans. Many of them are military commanders because of this. The Hoshimiya clan is of the Five Guardian clans, the others being the Mikogami, the Shiragane, the Onigawara and the Akashi. They serve the Itsuka clan. The unique boundary that is broken through using the Hoshimiya Spirit Pressure technique is the "Boundary of the natural and the supernatural". Origin The Hoshimiya clan is the third Guardian Clan to be formed, after the Mikogami and Shiragane clans. The founder of the clan was the Spirit Pressure user Byakuya Hoshimiya, who married one of the Itsuka clan princesses, Minami Itsuka and ascended to nobility after his great contributions to the nation building of the Tsaesci during the rule of the third Itsuka Emperor (Akira Itsuka's grandson). As the main offensive magic family within the Tsaesci controlled lands, the Hoshimiya have aided the Itsuka clan in driving away invaders for many generations, earning many of their members in the past prestigious awards for bravery and high ranking posts in the military. Their great ability with offensive magic at large allowed the Tsaesci to dispense with deployment of siege weaponry and greatly improve the mobility of their own forces. Unique traits The Hoshimiya clan is directly descended from the Itsuka clan and hence bears the blood of the ancestral empress Nozomi Itsuka. This gives them the incredible powers that the other guardian clans also possess, making the average Hoshimiya clan member stronger than many Tsaesci. The Hoshimiya clan has inherited some traits of a user of Dragon Alchemy, including the following: * Improved ability to learn and use spirit pressure * Improved recovery for both magicka and stamina * Disease immunity and poison resistance * Biological Immortality * Total control over the own mind * Blood with a large amount of magical power that can be broken down to release magicka for use. * Enhanced blood regeneration and bleeding resistance. All Hoshimiya members are taught how to use Fire Transformation from young and every single one of them can use it with a basal level of proficiency that is far above the average. However, it is common for Hoshimiya members to learn other forms of Elemental Transformation and wield multiple elements in combat. Ideology The Hoshimiya clan prides itself on great knowledge and talent in Elemental Transformation, so it comes as no surprise that they place a strong emphasis on knowledge and talent in the field of offensive magic and Spirit Pressure cultivation. Their belief is to always grow stronger magically, so they may keep defeating the enemies of the Tsaesci and secure peace for the nation. They have a stronger emphasis on magic talent than academic talent when it comes to the education of their members. The Hoshimiya clan dismisses martial arts as the arts of barbarians and the unrefined. However, they continue to practice and master such, especially the ways of unarmed combat and swordplay, because they prefer "using the barbaric arts to kill barbarians". This means that many of them may be unwilling to use magic if they do not see the need to. However, the Hoshimiya tend to be talented at combat forms as well, so preventing them from using magic does not really hinder them. The Hoshimiya clan believes that an enlightened government cannot be formed of only those who listen blindly to a sovereign. They are known to be more vocal in clan sessions than many others, believing that intelligent dissent can promote a flow and exchange of ideas. The Hoshimiya clan is still mostly loyal to the Itsuka clan, but rarely do their agree with the Itsuka over matters regarding the state. Most of the time, the Hoshimiya serve as a devil's advocate and in many cases, they tend to openly disagree with the Emperor. The Hoshimiya is known to strongly favour the military over the civil service as many of their members are in the military and their talents lend them to good performance within the military setting, while their lack of emphasis on scholarly pursuits is detrimental to the civil setting. However, they do not look down on the civil service as simple paper pushers, since there is still a considerable proportion of them who serve as civil officials, not military ones. Traditions The Hoshimiya clan's banner is that of a soaring phoenix, in reference to their great affinity for flame type elemental transformation in general. This also symbolizes their ability to soar above all others in terms of talent, their eternal nature and their general magical might, as a phoenix is a magical creature that rules over fire. It also symbolizes that the Hoshimiya clan will never fall. It is normal for all Hoshimiya clan members to learn flame transformation as their basic elemental form, as fire is considered sacred by the clan. While there are members who may use other elemental forms for combat or utility, it is impossible to find someone from the Hoshimiya clan who cannot control flames, because it is compulsory for them to learn the manipulation of such. The Hoshimiya clan tends not to mingle with the political elite or the common populace. They also tend to only consider marriage with other guardian clan members. Overall, the clan takes a secretive stance towards the magic that they wield, so none outside the clan may know of their various Spirit Pressure techniques. While it is forbidden for the Hoshimiya to openly teach others Spirit Pressure techniques, women of the Hoshimiya tend to pass their skills down to their children even after marriage out of the clan. Known members Alive * Clan Head Yuki Hoshimiya (Ren's Uncle) * Reina Hoshimiya (Ren's Cousin) Former * Asami Mikogami (Hoshimiya) (Married into Mikogami Clan, Ren Mikogami's mother) Trivia * The name "Hoshimiya" means Star Palace. * The Hoshimiya clan represents the "Fire" in the Wuxing. Category:Bloodlines Category:Factions Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Clans